Restrained
by Angel Dove1
Summary: The Weiss members all decide to go to the bank together, but it happens to get robbed by four men. What will happen after these odd acting robbers take Omi hostage? Would they find out his secret night life? Warnings in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know it's been a while since I wrote anything but I'm going to do another double story feature. I couldn't figure out which story I wanted to write more so I ended up starting both of them. I'm just going to put the first chapter of each story up and see how it goes. If you guys like it I'll add the rest of the chapters. I haven't finished writing yet. In fact I'm only half way done and I don't even know the end of this story. Things might get strange so just stick with me. I realize that the only story I have written with my favorite assassins was one that I wrote a long LONG time ago so I'm making a new one. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Remember I don't own any of these characters. Not this time. ONWARD!

--------------------------

Chapter One

Omi fidgeted in the back seat of Aya's white car. He wasn't used to riding around without his bike, but crashing it last week led him no choice but to ride with Aya. The red-head offered to take the youngest member of Weiss to the bank in order to retrieve money for the repairs. Omi crashed his bike during his last mission while attempting to get the last target. He did manage to eliminate the evildoer, but his bike seen better days. Ken also rode in the backseat with Omi. The four decided to go together to the bank only out of the fact they all needed something. Yoji was going to deposit the money from the shop while Aya was transferring more money to his sister's hospital. Ken needed to withdraw money like Omi did but just for his own use.

Omi sighed again. He was going to do the repairs on his bike himself, but the damage was beyond what he could do on his own. He hated using his money especially since he was saving for college even though he hadn't decided yet what to major in. He wanted to make sure he was prepared. Eventually he'll come to the decision on what he'll major in. At first he didn't even want to go to college because that might require him to stop with his "night" job, but his teammates assured him that even if he wasn't physically on the missions, he could help them with the research. This led Omi to make the decision to find a college. He still had one year left of high school, but all his other classmates figured out where they were going.

Ken nudged Omi. "Hey, we're here. Are you feeling okay?"

Omi smiled, even though it was fake. "I'm fine, Ken-kun. No need to worry about me."

Ken frowned as he got out of the car. He wasn't sure what was bothering the young man, but he knew he was far from fine. Ken wondered if Omi injured himself during his crash. Though the doctors gave him a clean bill of health, Ken wasn't sure if he was mentally fine. He remembered first hearing about Omi's crash and didn't believe it. Omi's reflexes and balance was just as good as the rest of them. He wondered what distracted the young man. Yoji waited until Omi was out of ear shot. "You still trying to get the information out of him?" Yoji commented, walking along side of his teammate.

Yoji was also worried about the youngest member. The three others discussed Omi's accident the night after. They all came to the conclusion that it couldn't be a result of chasing the last target. Upon searching the crash sight, the three noticed that the bike pieces were at least a half a mile ahead from where Omi eliminated the target. So whatever happened occurred after the mission was completed. Upon brainstorming, the three came up with al few possible scenarios. One was the fact that he might have lost control after eliminating the target. The other was something or someone distracted him. The third scenario was that someone attacked him, causing him to crash his bike. The only problem to that was no one else was found at the scene. They were sure that if someone tried to attack Omi that he would have killed him. Of course no matter who talked to him, Omi's response was still the same: "I crashed it while chasing after the last target."

"Maybe he is telling the truth. I don't understand why he would lie to us," Ken suggested, walking into the bank followed closely behind by Yoji.

"I wish I could believe him, but the evidence is against him. I think when we get home all three of use will confront him. Maybe he won't be able to lie if all three of us gang up."

"I don't know. I don't want him to feel pressured. We don't want to lose him," Ken whispered not wanting anyone to hear what they were talking about.

Yoji sighed. "Do you have a better way? We have to get this out of him. What if someone is endangering his life, and he doesn't want us involved?"

"That's true. We'll try, but if he looks scared in anyway, we'll stop."

"Agreed. Well my favorite woman is here," Yoji said, fixing his hair and retrieving a flower from his waist. He never went to the bank without a flower. He was always in the mood to charm the beautiful brunette teller.

Ken shook his head as he chose a different line. He knew that Yoji would be a long time and didn't want to wait behind him. Omi was already up at the teller, blushing deeply. Apparently the teller was talking to him about his accident and sharing with him some of her accidents. Ken shifted his gaze over to his leader, noticing that he has already completed his transfer. Ken shifted his gaze back to Omi who was gathering up his money quickly. The red that tainted the young man's cheeks was adorable, and it made Ken chuckle.

Ken moved down to the teller that Omi quickly evacuated. "So your co-worker got into a little accident on his way to work last week," the chipper woman commented, obviously knowing the four of them clearly since they all do their banking at that branch.

"Yeah, he's pretty upset about it."

"I could tell. He's not up to talking about it," the woman said, processing his withdrawal.

"I know. We haven't gotten out of him what exactly happened, but he's fine so that's all that matters."

"I agree. As long as he's safe." The blonde teller handed Ken the money. "Come again," she said as voices shouted from the door.

"Everyone down! This is a holdup!" One of the masked men locked the door and pushed everyone away from it. Aya and Omi moved quietly over with the others. They were joined soon after by Yoji and Ken who each were supporting a trembling teller. Two of the hooded men ran around the counter and began emptying the drawers into black bags. The other two stood close to their hostages; their guns posed for any sort of moment.

"What do we do?" Omi asked, using sign language behind his back. The group figured learning a language that would allow them to remain silent incase of an emergency was the best thing they could do.

"Remain calm, and let's wait it out to see if they just want to rob the bank. It's too dangerous to make any sort of move," Aya replied.

The group looked away from each other and observed their hooded captives. They didn't seem concerned at all about time or the fact that a teller could have pulled a silent alarm. They weren't acting like normal bank robbers. All four of the tellers sat together obviously scared about what these men had planned. Two other customers sat beside the tellers. Omi bit his lower lip, hoping that the robbers wouldn't take long. He worried about the elderly man sitting at the far end.

-----------------------------------

Well there you have it. One chapter up, and I promise it'll get better. I hope LOL. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

First off I would like to thank the few reviews that I got. I apologize for insulting anyone with using the word sign language. I do know how to speak in American Sign Language. I've been talking to deaf people for nearly ten years now. I obviously didn't explain the type of language they were using too well. I wanted a word that wasn't hand signs because I wanted it something a little less subtle than something like sport signs. It was meant to be their own language that they sign to each other. If it was meant as American Sign Language I would have capitalized the letters like I would every other language. I apologize again but they are not speaking in Sign Language and not in signals. It's something a little more than just signals. It's almost like spelling every word in Sign Language, but not. They use mostly one hand. I hope that clears it up. I'm horrible at describing body movements.

Anyway I'll fix it in further chapters, but I don't think they are going to be given a chance to use it in much longer. Not with how mean I am to characters. Onward to the next chapter.

-----------------------------

Chapter Two

Sirens could be heard in the distance, but the robbers neither worried nor cared. It was as if they expected and wanted the cops to come. The tallest robber moved over to one of the cameras and unplugged it. He did the same with the others. Just when everyone thought he was done, he fired several bullets into the ceiling obviously hitting the hidden cameras that he surprisingly knew about. Pieces of glass and machinery crashed to the floor. Several women screamed while the others ducked and held their ears. The four assassins remained calmed as they watched everyone else, but ducked slightly to not draw attention. Omi frowned and nearly got up when he noticed the elderly man grabbing his chest and gasping for breath. The teenage brunette girl grabbed the man. "Grandpa, are you alright!"

"He's having a heart attack!" Omi nearly shouted. He got up and started to move, but one of the robbers turned his gun on him.

"Don't move, Mr. Hero." The other robber who was just shooting the cameras rudely grabbed the elderly gentleman and the teenager obviously not caring if he causing the man to die. Dragging both of them, he threw them out the bank doors, sealing them back up before the police cars pulled fully into the parking lot. This left the four assassins and four tellers to deal with the four robbers. Omi noticed that a few men were helping the elderly man outside just as the one robber held a gun up to his forehead, refusing to let him sit back down with the others. Omi showed no fear as he stared back.

Ken squirmed nervously as he glanced back at Aya. He wanted to help Omi, but he didn't want to risk the others to get hurt. Aya subtly shook his head before glancing back up at the group now surrounding their youngest member. He growled unable to believe that Omi would move without thinking. He could have gotten them all killed luckily no one fired their weapon.

The tallest member reached to his waist and unhooked seven pairs of handcuffs, handing them to the others. He grabbed Omi's arm and pull it around his back, pressing it firmly. He placed a knife right by Omi's neck and glared at the others. "You will let my men handcuff you together or else this tiled floor would be stained red." Aya let out a slight growl, but it was low enough not to be heard by anyone other than the other two assassins around him. Within a few minutes all seven individuals were securely handcuffed to each other forming a large circle which would be rather difficult for them to escape.

The leader glanced out the door from where he stood still holding firmly onto Omi. Omi winced as he felt the knife dig into his neck. He assumed that the man was getting nervous and this worried the young assassin. He attached the last pair of handcuffs to Omi's hand so that it would be easier to hold him. The robber turned towards each other just as a loud, deep voice sounded from the outside. "My name is Detective McArther. I wish to speak with the man in charge. Please pick up the phone."

The leader pulled Omi over towards the phone as it began to ring. He pushed him on the ground grumbling, "Get used to being in that position." Omi whined as the man grabbed his hair and kept him sitting at his feet like a dog. "So what if I told you I already received my demands," the cocky man commented. He listened to the officer while he twirled his fingers around Omi's ash blond hair, causing the youth's stomach to churn. Something about this action gave Omi horrible vibes. He knew that it was never good when a man played with someone's hair in a way that was obviously not intended to calm someone's nerves.

Ken glared, watching the man with Omi. He wanted nothing more than to break free of these handcuffs and crack every finger in that man's hand for touching Omi like that, but he knew it was impossible not only because he didn't have anything to pick the lock, but because it could get them all killed if he moved in a way that the robbers didn't want him to. So Ken continued to wait there carefully watching all the men. What unnerved the assassin was the fact that none of the robbers looked nervous. It was as if they had a way out even though the bank was surrounded, and the only exit was through the front door, leading directly to the police.

"Fine! You want our demands. Get a pen and paper ready this is no joke. Get a deluxe large pepperoni pizza from the shop at the end of this block. You give us that, and I'll give up all but two hostages. Try coming in here would only result in everyone dying." The leader hung the phone up and tightened his grip around Omi's hair, causing the youth to hiss in pain. He leaned over and whispered something in Omi's ear that caused him to pale. The other Weiss members feared what the robber said. They knew that the last thing they wanted was to lose their youngest member. Aya ran his finger up his sleeve unlocking a device where he could reach in for a pin. He had enough of waiting and obviously didn't like the look on Omi's face.

One of the robbers walked over to the group, causing Aya to hide his pin. The man unlocked one of the tellers that was on the other side of Ken before relocking all of them together. He guided the frightened teller over to the leader and made her kneel beside Omi. The leader locked the two together just as the phone rang again. "Alright fine. I'll send them out in a few minutes. I just got to unlock them." He hung up the phone and glanced to his men. "Let's go." The four robbers moved towards the stairs, leading down to the safe, pulling Omi and the teller with them.

Aya quickly twirled the pin in his fingers not wanting them to do anything drastic to the two people that were obviously not going to give up for their "deluxe large pepperoni pizza." He stopped suddenly when one of the robbers turned to them. "Well you are the lucky ones. When those police come in after realizing that we aren't releasing you for that pizza, then you can go about your happy lives." He dropped a pair of keys at the top of the stairs before following the others downstairs.

------------------------------

There we go another chapter. Thanks for reading please review. Hopefully there's no stupid mistakes in there. I'll check more closely this time.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I'll give this one more chapter. If no one likes it after this chapter, I'll cancel the story. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything I just know when there's a story I can and cannot write, and this one seems to be loosing, but the other one is winning. This could be the last chapter so we'll see how this goes.

----------------------------

Chapter Three

Aya stared at the dropped keys. He thought carefully about moving over to them. He could get himself free without them, but how do you explain that to the women. They all thought they worked at a flower shop. It was surprising that one of them didn't comment on Omi's courage when he is normally very shy and didn't look as if he could save a kitty from a tree. Aya plastered his usual emotionless face on him to hide the fact that he was concern for the youngest member even though he knew Omi could handle himself. His first priority was to help the remaining three tellers. Aya stared at the stairs for a few minutes before deciding that it was time to get those keys. He leaned closer to Yoji and whispered, "We need to reach those keys. It would be faster than picking these locks."

"Understood." He turned to the woman sitting next to him. "Sweetheart, we're getting out of here, but I need you to calm down first. Take a few deep breaths." Yoji patiently waited until her breathing was a bit shallower and calmer. Even though she still sniffled, Yoji knew she couldn't get any calmer. "We're going to move as a group to reach those keys. Alright? Can you pass the message to Sakura?" The woman nodded before leaning slightly towards Sakura. Yoji heard the faint whisper behind him. He knew that Ken was calming Mia.

Finally after a few minutes and struggle to rise, the group moved carefully over towards the keys. All remained as quiet as possible and stumbled over each other with their haste, but they all managed to make it. Aya leant down and picked the keys up. Quickly unhooking everyone, he turned towards the frightened women. "You three get out of here. We're going to see if we can help the other two," he explained.

"What? Are you crazy! You could get them and yourselves killed. Let the police handle this," Mia nearly shouted.

"Don't worry, hon. We're just going to sneak down the stairs and take a peek. Go, the police will help you," Yoji said, giving them a small push out the door. He walked back over to the other two. Ken was putting gloves on since he didn't have his weapons. "I'm tired of playing the victim. Let's go kick some ass." Yoji also put gloves on and stuck a cigarette in his mouth, not lighting it.

"Easy, Yoji. There's a reason why they left those keys. Let's take it slow." They carefully descended the stairs, hearing nothing. When they reached the bottom, Ken's stomach became uneasy. There was no one. None of the robbers or any signs of their captives.

"What the hell happened to them?" Yoji said, walking around. The room looked as if nothing was out of place. There was no door that they could escape from. He stuck his head in the huge safe, seeing the black bags. "Guys, look."

He threw the bags of money out of the safe, watching it spread across the floor. "This was obviously not a robbery. It was a kidnapping. It couldn't be Cindi. But, who would want Omi." Ken started back up the stairs before the police caught them down there.

"You think this is related to his accident?" Yoji put the unlit cigarette back into his pack.

"I wouldn't be too surprised," Aya replied, standing by the stairs. The police stormed through the doors. Instantly the three men put their hands up in the air. "No one is downstairs. They got away with our co-worker and a teller, but they dropped the money," Aya explained, wanting to give his statement quickly so they can contact Manx. Clearly Ken and Yoji were thinking the same thing because within an hour they were on their way back to the flower shop.

Omi received another push in the back. He noticed that the four men dropped the bags right before entering the small crawl space leading out of the bank behind a dumpster. A sewer lid was already pushed open. Dropping into the sewers, the robbers pushed them further through the horrible smelling area. Two robbers walked in front of them while the other two walked behind them. Omi twisted his wrists again, attempting to get feeling back into them. Cindi whimpered beside him. He felt pity for the poor woman and wondered why they chose to take her and him. "Don't be scared. I'm sure the police are looking for us," he whispered. The woman didn't say anything in return, but she did stop whimpering for the time being. The man pushed Omi again, causing him to snap. "Alright! I had enough! Obviously robbing that bank wasn't your priority. Which one of us are you after?"

One of the men smashed the gun into Omi's face, causing his eyes to water, and he fell to the ground. "I told you to get used to that position." The man grabbed his hair and yanked it back. "You are going to listen to us, or else I'll take all my rage out on that woman. Got it?" Omi nodded as best as he could. The man pulled him up and pushed him again. Cindi glanced at Omi with concern flashing all over her face. He smiled at her while he tried wiping the blood on his shirt.

They continued to walk for another half hour before the two men started to climb the ladder up to another opened sewer lid, hidden behind a truck. They moved quickly into a door, revealing a white and green kitchen. They were pushed down the stairs obviously leading to a basement. Cindi was taken away by one of the men as Omi was pushed into another room.

The leader walked in just as the man chained Omi up to the bed. He sat on the edge taking his mask off. Omi's eyes widen. "You! I nearly hit you with my bike."

"Oh, I know that. Thank you for the thrill. Guess you didn't expect to run into a psycho, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"You don't get to know that."

"What could you possibly want from me? I'm just a florist."

The man slapped Omi and stared at him. "If I were you I wouldn't speak so much." Omi licked the blood from his lips. "I'm going to explain some rules to you. If you remain quiet, I won't have to come down here and gag you. Trust me. It might not be just a cloth." Omi's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "Now as for my original threat. It's the same here. If you do anything that pisses me off, I'll take your punishment out on Cindi. Understand?"

Omi nodded and relaxed his arms so the handcuffs won't cut at his wrists. The man left the room, leaving the youngest member to his thoughts. After a few minutes when he was sure that no on would enter the room, he arched his back in order to attempt to grab the lock pick out from behind his ear. He tried several times before giving up for a few minutes to relax his aching arms. He thought back to the night that he crashed the bike. He remembered dragging the man out of the middle of the street. He was riding back to their meeting spot when he cut the corner too sharp and nearly ran into a man trying to cross the street, sending his bike into a nearby wall. He remembered the shocked, scared face. He apologized and walked over to the pile of parts that was now his bike. When he turned around, the man was gone. He thought that was the end of it, but apparently he was wrong. Now he was caught and trapped by that man. Omi closed his tired eyes, hoping that his friends would get to him quickly. But, until then, he was determined to free himself.

-----------------------------

I hope that chapter is better. Again if you don't like it let me know, and I'll cancel the story. But, if you like it, then I'll continue. There are seven chapters left just so you know. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. I'll try my best to keep this going. But I think I'm going to make it shorter than the others. I'm sorry but I have to figure a new plan and didn't want you all to think I was going to cancel when I didn't post in so long. Let's see if I can get the Weiss boys to act more like themselves now. It's so funny because my first fic from so long ago, I was better at keeping them alive. Anyway let's keep moving on and hopefully I'll finish this chapter. OHHHHH and Vanessa THANK YOU! I didn't even notice I did that. Silly ghost writer in me. I'm giving things away!!!!!

----------------------

Chapter Four

Ken paced back and forth in the basement of the flower shop. He bit on his lower lip before turning and starting his walk back to the other side of the room. It had been four hours since they got back and he didn't understand what was taking Manx so long to get there. They contacted her on the way home which would have made her arrival time ever sooner. But, now, as the minutes clicked on, Manx wasn't there. Ken ran his fingers through his hair and stood by the couch. "What is taking her so long? Who knows what they could have done to Omi by now!"

Aya growled from his position by the stairs. He grew tired of Ken's fits and pacing. "Shut up and sit down," he barked, glaring at Ken. Ken mumbled something to himself before sitting down on the couch opposite of Yoji sitting on the other couch. Aya shook his head and went back to his emotionless state. He never found anything easier by showing emotions. Not with Ken and Omi on the team. Ken had enough worry and concern to supply half the world's population. And, of course, Omi's happy nature was a bit too much for everyone in the world to handle. Aya sighed and glanced up the stairs, hoping to see the door open, but it didn't. He agreed; Manx was really late. He closed his eyes again and returned to his half listening state. Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. Maybe this had to do with Omi's real family. He was kidnapped by his brother before. Though it was impossible to be one of his brothers now, but who knows who else found out about Omi. The smell of cigarette smoke interrupted him as he looked over at Yoji.

Yoji was calmer than Ken, but couldn't stop his emotions from slightly showing. He took another drag from his tenth cigarette and blew it accidentally towards Aya. He gave him a slight smile of apology before putting it out. He remembered quite well the expression Aya had when Ken told him about Omi's first kidnapping. A slight worry flashed before he hid it carefully behind his masks. When they arrived at the place where Omi was being held by his brother, Aya, of course, wanted them to wait a few minutes before entering just in case Omi switched sides on them. Now, the young man was being held again. He couldn't even imagine what was going through his mind. He wondered if Omi was scared or was he playing brave for Cindi's sake.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Manx. "Sorry it took me so long. There were a few things I wanted to check out."

"Like?"

Manx sighed and sat down. "Well you know all of Omi's brothers are dead. Persia and I waited near his father to see if Mamoru was the target, but no one called."

"You think his brothers revealed his identity to anyone?"

"It's possible. Persia is keeping an ear out. But, let's talk about this robbery. Of course, they were hooded so none of the cameras could identify them. The police have no leads so they contacted the media and gave them Omi's and Cindi's pictures. So, tell me how they acted."

"Clearly not there to get in and out with the money," Yoji stated, lighting another cigarette.

"Nothing worried them. Not even the old man having a heart attack, or Omi standing up to them. They were professionals. How's the man, anyway?" Ken asked.

"He's going to be fine. I have a couple agents posted near those two and the other tellers."

"It was an inside job," Aya spoke suddenly.

"I thought you might say that. I agree for several reasons. First, they knew the exact location of the hidden camera and the fact that one of tellers was on break. They cleaned out her drawer too. Then there's their escape route. Unknown to police, they slipped through a passageway that led them out back behind a dumpster. Then, they must have gone into the sewers. That's the only place they could have gotten to without alerting the police."

"They could be anywhere in the city by now." Ken placed his head in his hands.

"Manx, if it had nothing to do with the Takatori's, why would they take Omi?"

"That's what we were thinking about. Height wise, I don't know how those robbers fit through the passageway. Omi and Cindi would have passed through easily. You three probably would have had difficulty. The other tellers could have fit through as well so that really doesn't say much. But, there's the fact that he made an outburst. If he didn't say anything, I wonder if they would have left him alone. So, it's hard to figure out if Omi was the target. We're doing a background check on Cindi now to see if maybe she was more than she seemed."

"What about Omi's accident?" Aya asked, finally moving off his perch and over to the couch.

"We haven't concluded what that was all about. Omi still refused to talk about it and nothing showed that he hit anything. He could have lost control. As if it's link to this, who knows. Without really knowing what happened that night, it makes it difficult.

Suddenly, Ken jumps up as if the couch he was sitting on was on fire. "His tracking device!"

"What?"

Manx's eyes widened. "Was he wearing it?"

"He doesn't leave home without it. Not ever since he got lucky you saw Schuldig taking him. It's deactivated unless he activates it." Ken moved over to the computer.

"Is it in an area they wouldn't look?"

"Um, I hope so," Ken nervously commented with a slight blush.

"Did he actually take my advice and put it there?" Yoji asked with a slight laugh.

"He didn't want to hide it in his hair anymore."

"His hair! The one robber was playing with his hair," Aya commented, walking over to Ken.

Ken looked back at him. "You're right." The computer screen popped up and flashed red. "He hasn't activated it yet."

"I'll have an agent watching it. In the mean time, you three get some rest, and I'll see if we can investigate Omi's bike again. If you say one of the robbers was playing with his hair, it could mean that Omi, the assassin, is the target and not Mamoru. I'll be in touch." Manx walked up the stairs, leaving the boys to stare at each other.

"I'll take the first watch. You two try to get some sleep," Ken said, turning back to the screen. He didn't want to waste any time if Omi managed to reach the tracker. The other two nodded and decided to sleep on the two couches in the basement rather than their beds. They, too, wished to move as quickly as possible.

-------------------------

Alrighty! That's another chapter I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad I'm getting this better for all of you. Thank you so much for helping me through I just haven't wrote a suspense fic in a long time not to mention a Weiss one either. I've gotten better with the other animes, but it's difficult with characters like the Weiss boys. Even in the series they're complicated. LOL Their Japanese voice actors are wonderful too. I love them all especially the voice actor for Ken, Tomokazu Seki. I have him in a lot of animes. He's so cool!!!! But I've also noticed that a lot of animes that features one of them will have either two of the other three or even sometimes all of them. Okay that's it for my love rant LOL you guys don't care about that you want to know what's going on with Omi huh? So let's kick this off on a good foot.

WARNING! Violence towards the end. Just a fair warning nn

---------------------------

Chapter Five

Omi opened his eyes slowly, forgetting that he was trapped in a room. He moved his arms and realized that they screamed in protest. He sighed and attempted to stretch his back, but nothing would let him move. He glanced down to see that someone chained his feet to the bed during his little nap sessions. Cursing under his breath, he beat himself up for his stupidity. He should have never given in to his fatigue especially considering that they snuck in without triggering his subconscious mind. Who knows what else they could have done to him. Omi growled and moved his wrists until he could feel some sort of sensation from them. He hated waking his sleeping limbs up. That stinging, tickling feeling was enough to cause sufficient pain where he would say anything in a fragile mental state.

Once Omi had enough feeling in his fingers, he moved his body up as far as he could with the chains stretched to their limit. Straining his back, Omi's fingers finally fumbled with the lock pick behind his ear. Though the pin was extremely small, he was confident enough that he could get it to corporate with his small fingers. He knew that Aya must have had his at the bank, and he wondered if Aya had to use it in order to get them all free. He couldn't imagine trying to explain that to the police and the tellers. Omi slid his tongue to the roof of his mouth, feeling the hidden device still there. He smiled and calculated his escape route. He knew which direction they took Cindi in, but he had to be one hundred percent sure if he wanted to move quickly. With his spit darts as his only defense, he would need to find something in this room that he could use.

Flipping the pin over, he accidentally cut the back of his ear. Hissing, he carefully lowered his back down, making sure he secured the pin in-between his fingers. Taking a few deep breaths and waiting for his muscles to relax, Omi finally moved his fingers to the lock of the handcuffs. Laughing slightly, he remembered having difficulty unlocking himself without looking. It took him several months to finally perfect that technique. Now, it seemed as if he was a professional thief more than a trained assassin. He groaned as he continued to have difficult with the stubborn lock.

Omi was just about to give up when he heard a most fabulous noise; the soft click of the cuffs opening. He flexed his hand before starting on the other lock. With one hand free, he managed to unlock his other hand faster being able to have full control. He let his arms down, feeling the blood returning to them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, allowing his body to return to normal. He didn't want to leave this room with half his strength. He cracked his neck and back before leaning down to unlock his legs. Happiness and relief flowed through his senses, knowing that just because he was the youngest, smallest member, he was still able to help himself.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, and he dropped the pin. Groaning he quickly diverted his eyes to find the pin, but four hands grabbed him and shoved him to the bed. Someone punched him in the face, causing his eyes to water and his mind to forget what was going on. He could barely pick up the words being spoken at him in his dazed out state. "Where is it?" Omi finally heard.

Shaking his head as best as he could from his position, he tried to figure out what exactly "it" was. "I dropped it when you shoved me down," Omi answered. One of the men released his hold on the young man, but the other man was strong enough to hold him. Omi attempted to move again, but his body was being smashed intensely to the bed.

He heard one of the men growl before they punched him again. "No, not the lock pick. Where's your tracker?"

Omi's heart skipped a beat. They knew he wasn't just a florist, but how? Even if he almost ran over their leader, it was impossible for him to know that much. He couldn't have seen him kill his target. His accident was nearly a half hour after the assassination of his target. Remaining silent, Omi knew that his tracker was the only way for his partners to find him. He would never give that up. He felt his feet being released as one of the men picked him up and tossed him against the wall. They pinned him there, punching him in the stomach. Omi hissed and tried to curl around his aching organ. He coughed, feeling for the first time the blood that was trickling down his chin.

"I'll ask one last time. Where's your tracker?"

"Like I'd tell you," Omi groaned, determined to be as strong as he could.

Two hands cruelly ripped through his hair. "You always kept it in your hair. Where is it? I know you have it."

Tired of this, Omi lifted his tongue to release one of the spit darts. Just as he formed his lips in a small O to release the dart, a hand grabbed his cheeks and pointed his head down. "Spit it on the floor," the same voice that has been talking the entire time said.

Unable to take a breath, he released the dart on the floor. His head was lifted and two fingers slammed into his mouth. Gagging from the intrusion, Omi struggled to breath. He felt the device being scrapped out his mouth as the man's fingernails cut the roof of his mouth. He coughed and breathed heavily once the fingers were removed. More blood painted his lips, but he didn't care what they did to him. Without his darts and the lock pick, he wasn't going to reveal to them the tracking device. Even if he was defenseless, he wanted to have hope that they others would come for him.

"I had enough of this. We'll search everywhere on your body for that device! We gave you the option of making it easy, but you blew that off." The men tore at his clothes, ripping everything away from his body as they searched all over his skin. Omi struggled as they looked behind his ears, through his hair and along every inch of his chest and back. They threw his shoes and socks off, checking in-between his toes and all along his feet. Omi gave off an automatic whimper when they ripped his boxers off. He felt his face reddened as they continued to check every inch of his body.

One of the men parted his butt cheeks instantly getting a response from Omi. "It's not there!" Omi's heart raced in his chest. They touched almost every inch of his body, and he didn't want them to do anything back there. "Release me, and I'll give it to you," Omi said, fear lining his voice.

"Good, boy. Don't try anything, or I'll stick more than my finger up there." Omi took several deep breaths as he tried to get his body to calm down. The men released him as he slowly moved his hand down. He took his last deep breath, finding his courage again. He reached for the small chip like shaped tracker that was attached to his upper thigh. He pressed the button to activate it before handing it over to the man with black hair.

The man backhanded him, sending him flying to the floor. "The little brat activated it. Chain him up. We have to act quickly." The second man, whom Omi didn't see until he was flat on his back again on the bed, hooked his hands and feet up without even given him the decency of his clothes.

"You'll pay dearly for this Omi Tsukiyono," the black haired man said as he slammed the door after the other man left. Shivering from the cold and the after effects of his fear, Omi lied there completely uncomfortable and aching. He hoped that the others will get there before they had a chance to move him or worse, kill him.

----------------------

YAYAYAYAY Another chapter done! Thank you very much for reading and please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY!!!!! I got killed at work for the past several days! Oh my gosh! They are pushing the seasonal sales this week. What company puts Easter, summer, and spring items on sale all at once? Wow and lots of moving and everything LOL Oh well that's all I needed to rant. But yeah today is my day off and what do I do instead of sleeping the day away. I write! YES that's what I love to do. Okay a little update on this story I've officially cancelled one of the chapters and combined it into one. It made no sense giving you two small chapters. More for me to think of a better ending than I originally planned. Oh and Vanessa if I could write something humorous or even something picture perfect like Aya discovering Omi like that I would. It'll be great! You fueled the mind with an interesting new ending. I just got to plan it and set it up from here out. LOL Thank you! Anyway let's get this baby started.

WARNING!!!! At the end of this chapter is a little "hand" problem. LOL if you get my drift. If not okay let's make it a little plain. A hand gets friendly with Omi's member. Please don't read that paragraph if it offends you. I'll let you know when it's coming.

-------------------------

Chapter Six

Ken jerked to a sudden beeping noise. He hadn't even noticed that he fell asleep sitting at the computer. Rubbing his eyes, his mind finally registered what that noise was. Gasping, he jerked from his seat. Omi did manage to trigger his tracker. "Aya, Yoji, get up! We have a lock!" Ken stumbled out of the computer chair and started over to where his gloves were hanging neatly with everyone else's weapons. Hearing swearing coming from one of the couches, he reached up for Omi's weapons. He wasn't sure which one the young assassin would want to use, but he figured he could carry both of them. Ken hooked the crossbow to his waist and weaved his arm through the strings of the long bow. He didn't know how Omi could use these weapons as quickly as he could. He was about to get Omi's spit darts when he noticed that they were already gone. A small sense of hope glimmered in his eyes. At least their youngest member wasn't completely defenseless.

Yoji got up from the couch, swearing about the sudden noise before realizing that Ken was already over in their weapons cabinet. "Tell me you printed out that address flashing on the screen," he mumbled to Ken as he got his watch and started to mess with it. Ken's shocked expression revealed it all. Yoji shook his head and started over to the computer. Clearly Ken's head wasn't completely calm. He hit the print button, watching the printer come alive and start its process of printing not only the address but a map to the location. Picking up the piece of paper, Yoji studied the path carefully.

"Where is it?" Aya asked, putting his long jacket on to hide the katana for now.

"Less than five blocks from the bank. It won't take us long to get there. We should take Ken's bike and my car. At least if a chase breaks out we'll have the speed of my car and Ken can cut through and tight places."

"Agreed. Hopefully, Omi isn't leading us into a trap."

"How could you think that?" Ken shouted from across the room. He had already started towards the door leading to their garage.

"You saw Omi's face when that man whispered something to him. Omi is strong. I just don't think he's that strong to endure that sort of pain without revealing something," Aya stated.

Ken shook his head. "You can loose faith in him all you want, but I know he wouldn't do that to us. He's trained like us!"

Aya growled and walked through the door out towards Yoji's car. "You go through that and see if you can keep your head in check. He's too young to have his emotions under control."

Ken was about the lunged at his leader when Yoji walked up behind him and held him in place. "He's right you know. Whether it's a trap or not we're still going after him. Calm down. I believe Omi is fine, and he activated it on his own," Yoji whispered before jumping into his car. Ken sighed and started to wheel his bike out of the corner. He wondered why Aya would instantly start thinking about situations like that. True the robber did whisper something in Omi's ear, but they already figured out that he was searching for his tracking device. What if all he said was something about knowing Omi was an assassin? They were all thinking too much into everything. Ken straddled his bike, started it, and followed the other car out of the garage. "Please be alright," Ken silently prayed.

Omi winced again as he attempted to move, but his body was firmly secured not only in place by the handcuffs but from his sore muscles. He felt as if he got into a hand to hand combat with someone as strong and tall like Yoji, and he lost. Closing his eyes and taking long, deep breathes, Omi worked through his screaming body. He knew that once the others got there he would have to move quickly so he would have to ignore every aching muscle. Moving his tongue over the sore part of his mouth, he licked more of the moisture that didn't taste like blood anymore.

Omi glanced down at the foot of the bed. He couldn't see where they threw his clothes or where they put his spit darts. They could have taken it with them, but he wasn't sure. If he knew the others, they would bring at least his crossbow. Any type of weapon would be fine at that moment. The door slammed open, revealing the leader. "You foolish little boy! Do you realize what I can do to you by the time your friends and comrades can get here?"

"Anything is better than waiting for you to use me in some sort of plan to take Weiss down!" Omi shouted, his anger building now. Omi didn't fear death. He knew that in his line of work it was going to happen sooner or later.

The man's piercing blue eyes glared down at him. He growled as he approached Omi with a blade in his hand. "Do you know Aya's greatest fear? It's different from his sister. How about Yoji? Do you know what type of cases he got when he was a detective? Do you know anything about Ken's past? No! I think not. You foolish little boy. I know everything about you. I know what you're afraid of. You hate being locked up like this. It reminds you of a certain little past that you wish to forget again. I know you're afraid of things you can't control. You were afraid of one of my men sticking his finger up your ass. How would you like something else going up there? I could bring him in here. In five minutes, he could break you and leave you bleeding for your comrades to find. I don't need to keep you to destroy Weiss. I'll prove it."

Omi's fear clashed with his anger. He couldn't believe how much this man knew about them. Who was he? Suddenly the man right in front of him changed completely. "Schuldig!"

(WARNING PARAGRAPH)

"So, Kitten. You want to see what they are afraid of?" The German reached down to Omi's lower half and started to pump the young man's member. Omi curled his fingers and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to give the telepath the pleasure of his scream. "Don't try to hide your fear. I can read it as plain as a book. And I don't even need telepathy to do that." Tears welled at the corner of his eyes. Omi felt disgusting as his body started to react. Schuldig unhooked his legs, flipping Omi over to his side. Omi tried to kick him away, but the Schwarz member just wrapped his legs around Omi securing him in place. His body tensed as he released all over the bed sheets and his enemy's hand. Whimpering, he let the tears fall. It was no use hiding from the telepath. "Aw, was that your first time?" Schuldig chuckled as he took the knife and sliced it across Omi's stomach. Omi screamed to expecting it as his blood now mixed with the sheets. "Everything is all set."

(Okay all done)

Schuldig unlocked Omi and pulled him out of the room. Breaking through the fear, Omi managed to set his feet on the ground and spun out of his grip. He took off down the hallway as he heard the German swear before feeling arms wrap around his body again. Schuldig punched him in the stomach, causing the young assassin to scream again. He shoved Omi out the basement door and up a small set of stairs to a waiting van. "Is he giving you trouble?" a deep voice asked.

"Pipsqueak is unpredictable."

"I saw that. But I bet I can predict him. Put a blanket over him and stop the bleeding. That was going overboard, but it might work to our benefit," Crawford commented, driving away from the building. Omi glanced up feeling a warm blanket draped over him and pressure being placed on his stomach. Something grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"Nagi, I got him. He's going to pass out soon anyway."

"Keep him awake. I want him to see the drama unfold from your little event."

Schuldig snickered and placed Omi on one of the seats in the darken van. A total of four car seats lined the back of the van all facing the front. Omi's eyes remained half closed, and his body started to feel weak. The blood he lost was starting to make his mind fuzzy, and his eyes blurred, but something in the back of his mind kept him awake. Nagi opened his laptop and turned the screen towards Omi and Schuldig. That's when Omi noticed that a camera was in his room. The angle was wide enough to get ever inch of the room. His clothes remained at the foot of the bed and he could see the blood stains on the sheets. Suddenly, he realized what the others would think. "That's right, Kitten. You'll see their reactions. And you already know what they are going to think when Kritiker tests those sheets. Oh, and stop thinking of Cindi. I didn't anything to her. She's home with the flu. Nagi took her place," the German finished, pointing over to their youngest member. Omi put his head against the back of the seat. "It's useless to fall asleep. I'm keeping you awake. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Omi wanted to look away and not give them the pleasure of hurting him mentally, but he found his body refused to move. Nagi was obviously holding him in place. He never felt the pressure of Nagi's powers before, but he knew he could do that from what Manx informed them.

---------------------------------

One long chapter instead of two short ones. How's that? LOL Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to update tomorrow before I leave for work. If not defiantly on Friday. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Like I promised not a long wait. It's getting close to the end of the story so not much to say besides I know you probably want to see this chapter. I'll try to get them to move as close to the regular Weiss as possible. I'm not very good at describing body moments. So anyway onward to this next chapter

---------------------------

Chapter Seven

Ken pulled up beside Yoji's car, having already turned his lights out a block back. He wasn't sure what to expect from these robbers since they still didn't have any information. He hated running into missions' blind, but Omi was the only thing on his mind at that moment. He moved his back towards the end of the alleyway so it wouldn't seem like the two cars were together. Walking back over to the other two assassins, he fixed the bow and crossbow he was carrying. Flexing his fists to test his claws, he moved closer to the shadows. Aya already had his katana in his hand ready to attack anyone or anything coming out of this side door. That's when Ken noticed a manhole. He pointed down to it and the other two nodded. The odds that the robbers took Omi and Cindi there were rising.

Suddenly the transmitter buzzed. Aya picked it up and placed it to his ear, walking away from the door so he could whisper. "Already at the scene. What? How is that possible? No time to wait. No, we're going in. Bombay could be in trouble. Give us a half hour then you can follow in. Right." The other two walked over to Aya at the end of the alleyway.

"What is it?" Ken whispered.

"They found Cindi. She never went to work that day. We have a half hour to check this place out before Kritiker moves in. We'll figure out this thing with Cindi after we gone through this place." The two nodded as all three returned to their position at the door. Knowing that there could be a chance that someone knew they were there already, they refused to back out and regroup.

Yoji cracked the door open slightly and glanced in. No one was standing at the door. The three moved in swiftly and carefully. The place was dark, not a single light even revealed where they could be holding their captives. Ken glanced down at the small radar. Showing the other two that Omi was downstairs, they made it through the area. No one popped out of anywhere. This worried the assassins. They wondered if they were too late.

Aya found the door leading to the basement and cracked it open slightly. Still finding no one, they continued down the stairs. As they got halfway down the hallway, they spotted light creeping out from under one of the doors. Ken placed his ear against the door, hearing nothing. He shook his head and leant down to look through the keyhole. He couldn't see anything either. Not even Omi. Testing the doorknob, Ken readied himself to fight off whoever may have been hiding in that room.

Yoji growled impatiently as he kicked the door open and moved quickly into the room. Ken shook his head and followed close behind Aya who was obviously showing signs of impatience. Checking behind the door and ever corner of the room, they found no one. Yoji picked up a bundle of clothes on the floor. "Omi was here. Let's spread out and check the rest of the house."

The two nodded and moved in opposite directions. Aya continued down the hallway, checking the rest of the rooms in the basement. It looked as if the only room they used was Omi's. So if they had a Cindi look alike, she must have been in on the operation. He moved back into the room where they found Omi's clothes to wait for the others.

Ken investigated the first floor. There wasn't much furniture or any signs that someone used that place at all. Obviously it was making more sense that this was an operation to capture Omi. Yoji joined him on his way back downstairs. "Nothing upstairs?"

"No. There's only one bed upstairs. This place is abandoned. I'll call Manx and let her know she can move in now instead of waiting. I'll be down in a second," Yoji said, pulling out his cellphone as Ken walked downstairs to where Aya was standing by the bed.

"Nothing in upstairs?" he asked.

"No, what are you looking at?"

"Blood on the sheets and a small amount on the pillow. The blood on the pillow is smeared like Omi was wiping it off."

"Any cameras or anything in this room?"

"Didn't check. I was more concerned with the blood and the fact that Omi's clothes are here."

"Yoji is calling Manx. We'll have them investigate this room. In the mean time, I'm going to search for any wires or cameras." Aya nodded and carefully folded Omi's clothes and placed them on the bed. He only found a small amount of blood on shirt that could have came from anything. What he really wanted was Kritiker to bring their ultraviolet machine so they can check Omi's clothes and the sheets. He wanted his theory to be destroyed, but he knew right then and there it wouldn't.

"What's on your mind?" Yoji asked Aya, walking back into the room. Manx and her team came in seconds later.

"Do you have an ultraviolet machine? Can you use it on the sheets?" Aya asked suddenly.

Manx nodded and sent one of her men over to the bed with a small handheld gun. To Aya's dismay, the rays reflected a neon glow. Aya turned his back to the bed and frowned. Everything didn't seem right. Whatever happened to Omi before they got there must have been something he couldn't handle. Aya didn't expect him to be able to handle it. And what made matters worse was the fact that these men had Omi still where they can do it again and again to the young man. Aya gripped his katana tighter. He hadn't had the urge to kill someone this badly since watching his sister getting hit by that car.

Another man took the samples and put it in the computer, allowing it to read the DNA at lightening speed. "Ma'am, the results are a positive. It's Bombay's."

Aya punched the wall, shocking everyone in the room. "We have to find him quickly before more damage is done to him."

"Calm down. We'll search for him."

Yoji lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall. Ken was pacing back and forth not wanting to even think about what was going on. "I found something," a man said, removing part of the ceiling. He revealed a camera.

Aya growled and grabbed the camera seeing a small blinking light. "It's transmitting."

Yoji flicked his cigarette, pointing the camera at himself after stealing it from Aya. "Assholes. You better be ready for us. We're coming from him." He slammed the camera down on the ground and smashed it into pieces. Anger welled up in the three assassins as they turned to Manx. She sighed and ordered her men to get to work on looking for evidence on where they went and how long ago they left. She was determined to find Omi dead or alive.

-------------------------------

YAY that's another chapter. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Alright. Second to last chapter. Let's see if I can get this thing rolling in the right direction. Question for all of you. I know I really didn't set it up well but you know how Aya is. Getting him to show anything is hard. Would you like to see a small romance between Aya and Omi or Omi and Ken or nothing just the end of this story? Let me know and I'll fit it in at the last chapter. Thank you all for your help! Now onward to this new chapter.

Warning! Swearing and violence.

------------------------

Chapter Eight

Omi watched as his friends and comrades entered into the room carefully. Neither one of them noticing the camera, which led Omi to know that it was carefully hidden. Omi smiled, seeing that Ken had his weapons. At least they still had hope that he was physically capable of fighting his way out. Within minutes, the group separated, and Omi knew that they were securing the house. He tried to move again. He knew that they weren't far from where his comrades were because Crawford didn't drive too long before parking the van again. "His thoughts are so delicious to listen to," Schuldig laughed and glanced over at Nagi. "Keep a strong hold on him. He's trying to break free."

Grunting, Omi hated having someone else in his mind. There were things he wouldn't tell a soul lying in the depths of his memories. He just prayed that he could continue to focus on other things and hide those thoughts from the telepath. Movement in the room drew his eyes back up to the screen. Aya had returned first. He carefully inspected Omi's clothes and the sheets. Fear engulfed Omi's mind. He didn't want Aya to find out? The dirty feeling returned. He felt used and completely disgusted with his body. Aya's fingers glided over the blood mark on the bed, and he whispered something that the camera couldn't pick up. A flash of sympathy crossed the emotionless assassin's face. This caused the young assassin to fight more against Nagi's hold.

"Schuldig, hold him! He's fighting, and I can barely hold him," Nagi shouted, using both of his hands to hold the pressure down on Omi. Omi managed to get his arm to move as he punched Schuldig right in the face. The pressure returned to his arm, forcing it back down, but Schuldig lied on the floor gripping his chin.

"You son of a bitch. Crawford you should have warned me!"

Crawford grunted and ignored the telepath. Schuldig's conversation about the kid being unpredictable was right. He didn't see that one coming. "Both of you better keep a hold of him then."

Omi focused his attention back on the screen. If anger was enough to get the upper hand then he was going to find a lot of anger. Yoji, Ken, Manx, and a group of people have entered the room, and it looked as if they were testing the bed sheets. Omi closed his eyes for a second to move his self pity thoughts from his mind. He had no time to feel sorry for himself. He needed to get out of the van. He felt Schuldig squeeze his shoulders to add more pressure to his body. If he fought through Nagi's control before, then he'll do it again. Subtly moving his fingers one at a time, he noticed that the telepath couldn't pick up on movement, or he wasn't paying attention to him.

Omi smirked. It was obvious that the telepath was focusing on the other assassins instead of him. Wrong move. Omi tested his feet carefully, smiling at their movement. Nagi obviously was losing all his energy. He probably wouldn't be able to hold Omi if he struggled again. At first he wanted to get back to avoid them from checking the sheets, but he was too late for that. Now all he wanted to do was escape before the psychics moved him far away from his friends. One of the agents pulled the camera down. "They found the camera," Nagi informed the group. Nagi worked quickly on the other computer obviously trying to hide where the camera was transmitting to. This split Nagi's focus.

Omi found this as the perfect opportunity. He grabbed the blanket that was over him and threw it on Schuldig, tying it around his neck quickly. He felt pressure again, and he stumbled off the seat, but it wasn't enough to keep him trapped in one place. He moved quickly and slammed open the van door. "Stop him!" Crawford shouted, but Omi was already out of the van and clearly out of range of Nagi's telekinesis. He was going to make it back to his friends even if he was completely nude and half dead. He didn't care. He was going to make it back there. He didn't want to be used again, and he could only imagine what Schuldig would do to him if he was capable of doing "that." Omi couldn't even form the words in his mind. Running down the street, he'd hope that he would make it. He glanced back to see the three psychics, getting out of the van and coming after him. He had to move quickly.

Aya grew impatient of waiting there with Kritiker. "Let us know if you find anything. We're going home to see if there have been any messages. If Omi was daring enough to turn the tracker on, he might try something else."

Yoji flicked his cigarette, still looking as if he would torture the person who hurt Omi. Ken followed the group up the stairs and out towards where their car and motorcycle were. "Do you think he's okay?" Ken asked, looking at the other two.

Heavy rain fell on the three. Yoji moaned about his car getting wet, but didn't really answer Ken. Aya, on the other hand, stood there for a few seconds. "Like you said, he's strong. Let's hope he's strong enough to overcome this once we get him back."

Ken was about to move towards his bike when he heard something that sounded like bare flesh smacking against the watery surface of the sidewalk. "W-wait. What's that noise?" Something was keeping Ken in place as if he had a feeling on what that was.

Aya drew his katana and moved towards the edge of the alleyway. It could easily be someone just running to get out of the rain, but the three assassins had a feeling. Aya was almost to the end of the alleyway when a young figure stopped suddenly. Water trickled down his hair and skin, but it looked like he didn't care that he was nude and shivering in the rain. "Aya," the voice whispered. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and the figure fell over.

"Omi!" Aya shouted, running to the end of the alleyway. As he slid towards Omi, the other two carefully glanced around the building to see no one standing there.

"We have to move him. They could still be around," Yoji said.

Aya carefully rolled Omi over. His pale skin was covered in blood, making it difficult to see where Omi was shot at. "Ken, tell Manx what happened. We have to get him to the hospital." Taking his trench coat off and the sweater that Ken was offering, Aya wrapped Omi up in it and applied pressure to the bleeding wound that he finally found in Omi's side. Yoji had already pulled the car up and was helping Aya in it. "Omi, can you open your eyes? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Aya continued to whisper to the young man in his arms.

Yoji reached behind him and pulled out another blanket it. "He's going to be okay, Aya. Just keep thinking that." Aya took the blanket from Yoji so he could continue to focus on his driving instead of helping Aya. Aya wrapped the blanket around Omi, but the young man still didn't move or make any noise. He noticed Omi's chest slowly rising and falling. At least he was still breathing.

--------------------------------

One more chapter to go! Thank you for reading please review and let me know if you want to see some romance. Aya/Omi or Omi/Ken or nothing at all just finished the story and stop leaving cliffhangers LOL

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

And the votes are in! YAY Thank you all for your suggestion and you'll see the winner at the end. I won't tell you now. That will just ruin the surprise. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for sticking with me while I struggled with this story. Thank you for your reviews. And now we start the final chapter.

Warning: Nice little scene at the end as promised.

-----------------------

Chapter Nine

Aya paced back and forth in the private waiting room that they got. Kritiker had this small wing of the hospital set up for them and their agents. It was a lot easier than trying to think of false stories and fake names when getting treated. Aya moved over to the window, looking down the four stories. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't able to save Omi. They would lose a very important person on their team and the knowledge of who these robbers were. He drummed his fingers along the windowsill still thinking about those robbers. It was obvious that Omi escaped from them, but it seemed like he escaped easily. If that was the case, then why didn't he escape earlier?

Yoji walked back through the glass doors leading into the happy colored waiting room. He had just gotten back from his numerous cigarette breaks that he had since they got there. He remembered trying to help Aya with Omi, but Aya refused to let anyone but the doctors help him. Flopping back down in one of the blue plastic chairs, Yoji continued to watch Aya and Ken carefully. None of them had anything to eat since before the bank incident. Yoji wasn't feeling the hunger, but thirty-six hours was way to long for them to go without food. "Hey, guys, we should eat something. I know you probably aren't thinking about it, but it doesn't do Omi any good if we collapse. What do you saw about getting a pizza or some snacks from the vending machine?"

Aya grunted. He didn't care for eating at this moment, but Yoji had a good point. "Whatever is fine with me," he stated softly. He would eat anything just to keep his body moving. Omi must be feeling the same thing since it's been even longer for him. He didn't eat breakfast that morning or dinner the night before.

Ken glanced up from his seat. The magazine that he started to read lay forgotten on the seat next to him. "Snack food won't work. I'll go get a pizza unless you want to do it, Yoji during one of your cigarette breaks."

"Yeah, I'll get it. I'm just going to order it now and when it's ready I'll go. Any word from anyone yet about Omi."

Ken shook his head. "Not since we saw more nurses disappearing back to the operation room. I'm praying it didn't hit his stomach."

Yoji nodded and rose from his seat to order their pizza. He was pleased that he didn't have to fight with them about eating. Clearly they all knew that they should be getting something into their bodies. Aya finally sat down on the chair across from Ken. Yoji closed his phone quickly after ordering and returned to the room. "That doctor's coming."

Aya stood back up as did Ken when the doctor walked into the room. "Sit down, boys. We're going to start with the basics. Since Omi was involved with a public incident then we have to go to the press and inform them that he has been found, but we aren't going to release any medical information or even how he got to the hospital. As for the police, Kritiker is sending two agents over to make a statement about finding Omi. You three are here because you're listed as next of kin. So we covered all the holes. As for Omi, he's going to be fine. The bullet did graze his stomach and there was internal bleeding, but you guys got him here fast enough that we were able to save him. The bleeding stopped, and the bullet is out. We're giving him nutrients to help him not only heal, but we figured he hadn't eaten anything for over twenty-four hours, correct?" The group nodded as the doctor continued on. "As for the semen and blood at the scene. There are no signs of penetration, and there's a cut on his stomach. You can rest assure he was not raped. When he wakes, we'll here his full story. I'm going to quickly go over the rules before I get back to my other patients. No food in the room. You guys eat out here, and I emphasize that you must eat. It's probably been just as long as Omi with you three not eating. Two, you guys have to go home and get into your regular clothes, but when you return, you have to walk through the secret entrance again. The press thinks that you three are already here. And lastly, his room number is 516. You may stay with him until he wakes, but don't bombard him when he does wake. Come find me or the doctor on staff. Got it?"

The three nodded as they rose from their seat and the doctor left. "I'll get the pizza and met you back at the house. We'll eat quickly there and take Aya's car back," Yoji said.

"I'll start back and inform Manx on Omi's condition. I'm sure she would like to know. Unless they told her already," Ken said as they got outside and he got on his bike.

A couple days went by and Omi was in and out of consciousness. It was still too early for him to fully wake. The group only left his side to force food down their throats. They all agreed that when Omi was released, they were all going out for a five course dinner to put their bodies back on track. Finally after the fourth day, Omi slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw the three half leaning on each other asleep, sitting on the chairs. He watched them for a few seconds until Ken fell out of the chair with a hard thump. He mumbled to himself before hearing soft giggling and coughing. "Omi?"

"Ow ow ow. Don't make me laugh," but that couldn't stop the young assassin from laughing. It was just too funny, watching Ken fall off the chair, and the other two didn't even notice.

"Easy. Easy. Easy. Calm down. You have stitches in your side. You can open them again if you're not easy. I'm going to get the doctor. Its good having you back," Ken said as he patted Omi's shoulder. Walking past the other two, he kicked their feet to wake them up. "Oi Omi's awake." Ken left to go get the doctor.

Aya instantly opened his eyes as he looked at the smiling man. "They must have you on some heavy medication. You're smiling already."

Omi tried to stop himself from laughing, but he couldn't. He hissed from the pain, but continued to laugh. Yoji smacked Aya in the head. "Can't you see that it's not nice to make the kid laugh right now?"

Aya blinked. "I wasn't trying to. I was making an observation. Since when have you been shot and woke up smiling."

The doctor walked in and couldn't help but laugh. "He's smiling already. Jeeze what did you guys do?"

"Ken-kun fell off the chair," Omi said as Ken blushed. "But seriously, what do you have me on? I don't feel anything."

The doctor shook his head. "You slept through most of the pain. Moving your muscles will probably hurt more than your side. I wish all my patients were as pleasant as you. Even these three wouldn't smile after I treated them way back when. But, I think we should half your medication anyway to help your body ease off it. Besides in the clouds, how do you feel?"

Omi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's hard to breathe deeply and it hurts to move."

"Okay. I say in a couple more days you'll be fine to go, but I want you back here in about a week to get those stitches out. No removing them yourself," he said as he glared at Aya. Aya turned his gaze away from the doctor, knowing what exactly he was implying. Aya hated stitches and when he would get them after his missions, he would pull them out himself. Hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to keep those stitches in. "Well, I'll let you four talk, but remember Omi you still have to make a report."

Omi moaned. "Yeah, I know." He smiled over at the other three as the doctor left "Thank you for saving me."

"You did that on your own, Kid," Yoji said, moving his chair to one side of Omi.

"Are you up to telling us what happened?" Ken asked, sitting on the edge of Omi's bed.

Omi nodded. "You want to hear all of it, huh? Well for starters it was Schwartz. Nagi was posing as Cindi and Schuldig was the robber that had me. As for the other three. I don't know who they were. They weren't there when Schwartz was moving me out of that house. Everything was planned completely each step of the way. They were using me to get to you guys. That scene on the bed," Omi stuttered. "It was just to make you think that uhh that happened, but it really didn't. I swear to you it didn't."

"Easy, Omi, we believe you. So how did you escaped?" Aya asked, trying to get Omi to think of something else.

"I was in a van only three blocks away from the house. They were making me watch you guys, trying to hurt me. I don't know how exactly I got free, but I know that I somehow got free when Nagi and Schuldig were distracted and ran as fast as I could towards where I thought the house was since I didn't really know. I was going to run past the alleyway when I saw the back of what looked like Yoji's car. After I saw Aya, I don't remember anything else."

Ken ran his fingers along Omi's arm. "You're safe now. So I'm going to ask you this jokingly okay?" Omi blinked. "How does it feel to have escaped from psychics?"

Omi laughed and coughed at the same time. "Oh I hate you, Ken-kun."

(And the winner is! And yes this is a forced scene LOL but it's for all you Aya/Omi fans like me!)

Weeks went by and Omi was finally back on his feet. The news of his hostage situation finally died down, and life returned to normal at the flower shop. No new missions popped up during the time of Omi's recovery, and Aya was good at keep the press far away from Omi. Omi smiled as he sat up in his bed, noticing the sleeping red-head that had his head down against the mattress. It was the fourteenth night in a row, which Omi caught Aya sleeping on the floor near him. Omi ran his fingers through his hair. Something was sparking in the pit of Omi's stomach that he couldn't quit figure out what. He was feeling something towards the leader, but he didn't know if Aya was feeling the same way. It could be Aya's natural over protectiveness or maybe Aya was feeling something.

Omi stopped suddenly realizing that playing with someone's hair was sort of romantic. He bit on his lower lip. "Why'd you stop?" Aya commented as he lifted his head.

Omi blushed and glanced out the window. "I was just about to wake you up."

Aya noticed the slight blush on Omi's cheeks as he finally stopped arguing with himself and decided to come out and say it. "Omi, I uh have some-" Aya's words were cut short when the smaller man leaned over and kissed Aya. He was taking a chance at everything and feared that Aya wasn't even feeling the same way he was, but his fear faded when he felt Aya returning the kiss.

The two finally separated. "I'm sorry," Omi quickly said, but was silenced by Aya's finger over his lips.

"Don't say anything just listen. If you feel the same way for me as I do for you, then I will remain at your side. If you don't, then I'll understand and remain as your friend at your side."

Omi took Aya's finger in his mouth and sucked on it before Aya couldn't finish his speech his was starting. Omi didn't care for what Aya had to say. He knew the answer. He was in love with the dark man, and Aya was returning his feelings. Aya moaned as he leaned closer to Omi. "Are you sure about this?" Aya whispered in his ear, knowing that the other two members would be in the flower shop by now.

"Ever since the third day of finding you in my room," Omi whispered back. Aya rose to his feet, kissing Omi as he lied down on top of him. The two were content for a few moments kissing each other and feeling the warmth between them. Aya glided his hand under Omi's shirt, slowly running his fingers along Omi's stomach and then up to each nipple. The young man moaned and arched his back wanting more of the soft touches and kisses. He pulled at Aya's shirt, lifted it over his head, and tossed it to the floor. He lowered his head and licked circles around the nerves of Aya's neck, causing shivers and goosebumps on the older man.

"Two can play at that game," Aya whispered, removing Omi's shirt. He lowered himself slightly, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. He twirled his tongue, sucking and biting slightly, receiving moans of approval from Omi. Aya moved his leg in-between Omi's and slowly rolled his knee against Omi's member. Omi gasped and arched his back more.

Needing this man he quickly pulled at Aya's pants. "Please, Aya," he begged.

Aya grinned devilishly as he licked further down, around Omi's naval. "Please, what?" Omi shifted his body so that Aya's knee would hit him more since the older assassin refused to move. "Tell me what you want, Omi."

A blush formed across Omi's face. "Please. Need," Omi whimpered. Aya continued downward, purposely avoiding a certain area as he lifted Omi's foot and began sucking on his toe. Omi gasped and nearly shouted Aya's name. Giving up on vocalizing his need, Omi moved his feet away from Aya and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, before flipping them over and Aya landed hard on his back.

Aya chuckled as Omi worked with the belt to Aya's pants. "That desperate."

"The others will come for lunch soon. Not much time."

Aya glanced at Omi's clock and snickered. "Don't want them to hear? Well I guess you should remain quiet then." Aya moved the same way as Omi did earlier and flipped himself back on top. He slowly glided his fingers down Omi's sides and removed the younger man's pants and boxers. Aya stopped for a few seconds to look Omi over, but before Omi couldn't open his eyes to see what was wrong, Aya lowered himself and surrounded Omi's member with his lips. Omi gasped and moaned. This sensation was completely different from Schuldig's. It was so much better. Aya bobbed his head up and down extracting ever moan from the young man he could.

Aya stopped for two seconds, leaving Omi in a state of haze. He noticed lotion on Omi's dresser and reached for it. Not the best thing, but it's better than saliva. Omi was about to open his mouth when Aya returned to sucking Omi. All his emotions were clashing into one, and he barely noticed Aya sliding a finger into his entranceway. When Aya inserted a second finger, Omi winced and started to tense. "Shh, relax. It'll only hurt for a few seconds. I promise," Aya whispered, licking the tip of Omi's member in order to distract the man

Once Aya stretched him enough, he moved up to look at Omi face to face. "Are you ready? There's going to be pain, but I need you to relax. I won't move until I feel you relaxed. Ready?" Omi nodded as Aya slowly slid himself in. Omi took a deep breath in and slowly let it out in attempts to relax himself. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. Aya stopped once he was fully inside of Omi. He kissed his cheek and whispered to him, "Relax. It's okay. I won't hurt you." The tightness and heat of Omi's body was barely keeping Aya focused on not starting right away. Finally the muscles started to relax and Aya removed himself until the tip and then reinserted himself. Omi moaned at the friction and the feelings he was having. It felt as if he died and went to heaven.

Aya thrust in deep and finally hit a bundle of nerves he was searching for. Omi screamed. "Oh Aya!" Aya continued to hit that spot over and over again, causing the young man to see stars and grip the sheets below him tightly. Aya reached in-between them and started to pump Omi with his thrusts. The sensations were driving the young man crazy, and it didn't take long until he finally released. Aya moaned as Omi's passage wrapped around his member, and it only took a few more thrusts before he too released. Panting, he slowly pulled out of Omi. He looked down and saw a small amount of blood, but he knew that would happen. He leaned over and grabbed the towel, wiping Omi and himself off before lying down next to his younger lover. "I love you."

Omi smiled and kissed Aya. "I love you too."

The two lovers were about to fall back asleep when they heard pounding on the door. "Oi! When are you two going to come down for your shift," Ken yelled through the door completely oblivious as to what had occurred.

"Let me take a shower, Ken-kun, and I'll be right there," Omi replied, kissing Aya's cheek. "Want to join me for a shower?"

Aya smirked. "Hell yeah." The two grabbed new towels and their clothes before running for the bathroom for a round two.

The End

---------------------------

There you have it! A very very very very long ending. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hoped you liked the ending. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


End file.
